


Pieces of the Puzzle

by jwriter819



Series: Stitched Together [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU no powers, Disney, F/M, Found Family, Impromptu Trips, Kid Gwen Stacy, Kid Peter Parker, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony needs a break, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: Peter Parker is still reeling from the recent loss of his aunt. For the first time in his life, he has to learn how to handle the world without the only mom he's ever really known. He's finding out that he really needs her more than ever. He thought that things would be ok without her, but now with the new reality standing in front of him, Peter realizes that things may not be as harmonious as he thought.Will the truth be revealed or is he destined to be in the background for the rest of his life?Sequel to "What It Means to Be Loved".
Relationships: Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stitched Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588600
Comments: 34
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This is a sequel to What It Means to Be Loved, but it's a prequel to the epilogue. So this story takes place roughly four months after the ending of the first story and about one month before the epilogue. 
> 
> Just a heads up...this one is going to get worse before it gets any better. :) 
> 
> See you at the bottom!

[](https://postimg.cc/vxmNQZjt)

Peter wasn’t having a good day. In fact, it was a day unlike one he’d felt in years. May had left them for good just ten days earlier and in less than a week ago he’d attended yet another funeral.

If he never went to another funeral in his life that would be fine with him.

Once again he found himself face down on his bed feeling like his chest was being squeezed by a boa constrictor. He whimpered and cried in anguish as the salty tears slipped out of his eyes. He loved his aunt...his mom... 

His May.

He hadn’t felt like doing much of anything for the last two days. Tony and Pepper had kept them out of school for the first few days of school, but the girls had grown restless so they all went back the day before. It was about all Peter could do to make it through the day without bursting into tears...again. Instead of making him repeat it, Pepper had taken one look at him that morning and told him to get comfortable because he was staying home until after the break.

The relief was short-lived because within moments his mind realized why he had to stay home. He pulled himself into a tight ball hoping that maybe he’d be able to sleep away the pain. 

Maybe he could wake up and this would be a dream.

~/~

A gentle hand rubbed his cheek and he opened his eyes. “Hey Peanut, how are you feeling?” Peter took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. Ugh, they burned so bad. 

“Ok, I guess,” he said through his hoarse voice. Pulling himself up he blinked again as he looked at Tony. The man looked like he hadn’t slept much either with his purple bags and blotchy skin. Peter could even see the goatee filling in from where the man hadn’t shaved. 

“Think you can eat some soup?” Peter shrugged. “I know you probably don’t have much of an appetite, but you have to eat.” 

“Can I have crackers,” he asked wrapping his arms around his middle. Tony rubbed his hand along his unshaven face.

“You’ve been eating crackers for days. You really need to eat something with some substance or at least that’s what Pepper told me before she left earlier.” Peter sighed but unclenched his middle.

“Yes, sir,” he said tiredly.

“Come on now, don’t do that to me.” Tony made a sputtering noise pinched the bridge of his nose. “Crackers and Gatorade but you have to eat dinner, ok? Like real food.” Peter nodded. “Stay here and I’ll get it for you or do you want to come out here?” Peter shook his head. He watched Tony leave his room and took a moment to reflect on his life. Iron Man was his hero...and now he was like his dad. His heart clenched at the thought, but that’s really what Tony was now. He was the person who took Peter to school, packed his lunch, helped him with his homework, made sure his room was clean and did a bunch of other things that Peter knew dads did. 

Just when he was about to go off on an internal tangent, Tony walked back into the room carrying a bottle of blue Gatorade and saltine crackers on a plate. He could see the pieces of chopped up meat next to it.

“I just asked for crackers,” Peter said tersely.

“I know, but I figured you might want a little bit more.”

“I don’t,” he said with a little heat. The smallest things seemed to be annoying him recently. 

“Well if you don’t eat it then it’s fine.” 

“Whatever,” Peter said rolling his eyes. Tony handed Peter the plate and then the bottle of Gatorade. He hated the blue Gatorade. He liked the red one. 

As if Tomy read his mind the man shook his head. “Oh, I forgot that’s Morgan’s color, uh hang on,” Tony said taking the sports drink out of Peter’s hand before briskly leaving his room. 

Yeah, Tony was definitely like his dad now. 

Peter looked down at the plate and let his legs swing over the side as he nibbled on the crackers. Sighing he decided to try a bit of the ham slices too. Once he started he didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started chewing. When he finished he looked down at the plate almost in disbelief. “I knew you’d like that.” Looking up he saw Tony smirking at him in the doorway. The man held out the red drink toward Peter who happily accepted it. “Sometimes our stomachs are telling our brains one thing while needing another.” 

“Thank you. I feel a little better now.” Tony offered him a smile. 

“I’m glad. So, well,” the man said leaning onto the edge of Peter’s bed and looked up at him. “Pep and I were talking and we decided that we want to get you and the girls started in counseling.”

“Ok,” he said kicking his feet a little.

“Really? I thought you’d be upset.” Peter looked down at Tony as he tried to will the tears to stay in his eyes. 

Peter swallowed the cracker in his mouth before speaking softly. “When um it happened to Ben, May had us go,” Peter said as he cleared his throat. “She went too.” Tony nodded before surprising Peter and climbing up to sit right next to him on his bed. Of course the ceilings were high so they didn’t have to worry about Tony bumping his head or anything, but it was still weird. Tony never came into his bed before. Sure the man was in Peter’s room a lot, but not actually in his bed. 

“Ok, so this is way higher than I thought it was. I need to add reinforced bars that go higher up here.” 

“Why?”

“For the girls ding dong, they sleep all over the place. I'd hate to wake up to cracked eggs.” Peter bit his lip, he didn’t want Tony to know that he’d fallen off the thing several times already. 

“Oh, got it, Little kids are really clumsy,” Peter said not knowing what else to say or do really. Sometimes he couldn’t fathom how things ended up the way they did. Here he was sitting right next to Iron Man. The man he’d read about in countless comics. The man who was so brave and who could do endless rows of calculations in his head like a supercomputer. For years Peter had dreamed of what it would be like to talk to the man one on one, to learn from him, maybe to become his apprentice...and in the weirdest of ways, it was kind of happening. 

What was his life? 

“So, Pep and I would like for us all to do some sessions together,” Peter heard Tony say. Crap, had he been talking that whole time? Peter licked his lips hoping to hide the fact that he completely had zoned out. “You know like a uh um team of sorts.” Peter smiled and reached out to grab Tony’s hand. 

“Like a family?” The man offered him a smile before reaching out and ruffling Peter’s hair. 

“You know I wonder if you’re really this good or if you’re putting on a show?”

“Who knows,” Peter said smiling for the first time in a while. “I’ll help with Gigi. She’s not so great around strangers, but I’ll make it easier.”

“Peter, you know that me and Pep can handle it. This is hard for you too, you don’t have to take care of Gwen. We can handle it.” Peter let his eyes drop toward the plate again. Sure he knew that, but it was different now. As much as they said he was apart of them now, he wasn’t so sure. The girls were the perfect age and he knew Gwen complimented the rest of the family well. Peter wasn’t so sure if he did though. Just a couple of days before May...left them he was in Tony’s office doing some history homework when he heard one of Tony’s associates talking about the Stark legacy and whether or not Peter could live up to it. 

Peter ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sure if she couldn’t live up to it either. He stuck his lip out in frustration. 

“You feel up for a question?” Peter shrugged. “We’ve been thinking about what to do on your Spring Break. You met Clint and Laura at the well the other day, do you think you’d enjoy going to their farm for a couple of days?”

That caught Peter so far off guard. “A farm?” Who lived on a farm these days?

“Yeah, you know relaxation, animals, no loud neighbors.” Peter twiddled his thumbs hoping that this wasn’t going to turn out crappy. “You seemed to hit it off with Cooper when they came.” Peter tried to hide the fire he felt bubbling up in his body. Cooper was the kid Tony tried to pawn him off on when he was tired of him back in December. 

“You can take the girls on a trip. I’ll um hang out here. No biggie.” Tony furrowed his brows.

“What? Why would we do that?” Peter shook his head and moved out of Tony’s reach. “Peter, I’m lost here, buddy. What’s going on?”

“You don’t like me. I get it ok? I know I talk too much and that I’m too emotional for a boy. I know. You don’t have to keep trying to send me away. I mean, Pepper is May’s cousin but that doesn’t mean you have to like me. I’ll just stay in my room and out of the way. It’s not a big deal.” Peter bit his lip and then looked up at Tony who looked like he was going to be sick. “I don’t mean to be blunt, but I don’t know how else to say it.” He expected Tony to glare at him, to maybe scold him, but instead, the man offered him a sad smile before climbing over the bed. 

“Get some rest or do whatever,” he said as he closed the door to Peter’s room. 

“Crap,” Peter said as he looked at the door. 

That was definitely not the response he’d been hoping for. 

~/~

_Peter woke up to his room being pitch black. It felt weird, unlike anything he’d felt before. When he tried to sit up there was a pressure on his chest almost like it was weighing him down._

_“You’re all alone,” he heard. Immediately fear crept into his bones._

_“Hello?”_

_“You’re all alone,” he heard again. Peter shook his head this couldn’t be happening. He willed himself to sit up and when he did it was no better. The room was dark and so was the hallway. The light in the hallway was never out. The girls were both afraid of the dark._

_“We’re going to have fun without Petey,” he heard. Oh no! He tried to run toward the voice but all he could do was fall on his face. It took everything in him to will his arms to move. He had to get to them._

_He had to!_

_“No, we have to leave before he sees us. He’ll ruin all the fun.” Was that Morgan?_

_“Yeah, Petey’s boring. He’s bad I like you better.” Oh no, Gwen! Not her too!_

_“I never liked him anyway. I like you girls much more.” Peter blinked the tears back as he heard Pepper’s words. Peter felt like his heart was ripping in half. Just as he was able to get to the elevator door it slid shut and the lights went out again._

_You’re all alone._

Jackknifing up in his bed he looked around again in shock. Glancing at the window he saw that the sun was almost going down. He sighed out and took a deep breath. Running his hands through his hair he let himself take a moment. 

It was just a dream. 

Thank God it was a dream.

A flurry bubbled up in his stomach and he tried to climb out of the blankets that were tangled around his legs. 

Oh no!

He pitched forward and went falling out of his bed toward the ground. A cry of fear escaped his lips as he fell through the air. Just when he thought he’d hit the ground he felt someone slide underneath him. With a thud, he landed and a burp passed before the crackers came up. Without meaning to, he started to cry. 

It was just too much. The nightmare. His stomach hurting. Falling out of his bed...and now this. What was wrong with him? 

“It’s ok, Pete, you’re ok,” Tony said reaching out to rub his hair.

It was Tony.

“I’m all gross and now you are look,” he whined looking at the grossness that was on Tony’s shirt as well.

“Kid, after having a baby, I’m immune to body fluids.” Peter wiped his eyes and looked away from Tony shaking his head. 

“But she’s your daughter, that’s supposed to happen.” Peter didn’t see Tony roll his eyes, instead, he simply heard the man sigh. 

“We’ll talk about that buddy, but for right now, let’s just get cleaned up, yeah?” 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said.

“Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have made you try that meat. It probably upset your stomach.” Peter could hear the guilt in Tony’s voice and it made him so sad.

“No, it’s not your fault. I had a dream and it scared me really bad. I um liked the food,” he said with a soft smile. Moments later he felt Tony’s gentle hand under his arm. 

“Ok then. I’ll let you get cleaned up while I do the same. If you need anything, come get me ok?” Peter nodded and watched the man leave again. 

If the man was so hellbent on getting him to leave then why was he being so nice to him? 

~/~

Peter didn’t know exactly what time it was when he woke up on the couch in the living room. Taking a deep breath he figured that it must be sometime in the afternoon as soon as he heard the two very distinct little voices, fighting once again. 

Great. 

“We’re going to watch Arthur! That’ll be fun.” 

“No dummy, that’s stupid! I like Mr. Wizard. He does science like Daddy and Petey,” Gwen said. Peter rolled onto his side and buried himself deeper in blankets. 

“Daddy is smarter than him, stupider!” Normally Peter would jump in to stop it, but he just didn’t have the energy. 

“You’re the biggest stupidest person I know! It’s why you can’t play any real games!” Peter winced knowing that Morgan hated not being able to do well at the games in school. He heard a gasp before tears. 

Great.

“Daddy! Gwen’s being mean!” Tony came into the room only moments before Gwen started to shriek loudly.

“You love her more than me!” 

“No,” Tony said.

“Yes, you do! I hate you!” He heard footsteps running down the hall before a door slammed shut. The tenseness hung in the air for several minutes before he heard a quiet voice cut through the silence.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah Maguna,” Tony said tiredly. 

“Why’s Gwen so mean now? I just wanted to watch Arthur. We love that show. I don’t get it.” Peter heard Tony sigh.

“She’s sad baby.”

“Cause of May?”

“Yeah. She’s sad because May’s gone. She doesn’t mean to be mean to you it’s just that she’s so full of sadness that it makes it hard for her to act normal. Does that make sense?” 

“But I don't like her when she’s like this. She’s not my sister today,” Morgan pouted. He heard Tony give her a kiss.

“Morgan, Gwen’s always your sister baby. Even when she’s mean to you or hurts your feelings. You know what will make you a good sister to her? Sticking by her even when she’s mean to you.” 

“So I gotta be nice even when she’s mean?” 

“Yep.”

“Being a sister is hard, Daddy.” 

“That it is, little one, but I know you can do it. You know why?”

“‘Cause I’m Morgan H. Stark?”

“Exactly, baby.”

“Ok, I’m gonna see if she’s ok. I’ll be a good sister.” Peter heard Morgan skipping down the hall and squeezed the blankets tighter around himself. Tony never once mentioned his name, but the bond Tony was pushing between Morgan and Gwen made Peter smile. Even in the midst of his pain and confusion, he knew that Gwen and Morgan were made for each other. They were literally yin and yang. 

He knew without any doubt that she belonged here. 

Why didn’t he? 

“Pete?” Blinking his eyes open he saw Tony standing in front of him with ginger ale. “Think you can keep this down?”

“I’m ok, Tony. Really.” Tony gave Peter a weird look before sitting down next to him. 

“I know this sucks, buddy.”

“Yeah.” 

“But you’re making it through. You really are.” 

“Yeah.” It sure didn’t feel like it. 

“You know when I lost my mom, I um was only a few years older than you and boy did it suck. She was all I had and when she left, I didn’t know else to do. It felt like my entire world was imploding around me. My dad wasn’t real supportive so my mom was literally my everything. With her gone, it was like nothing made sense anymore.” Peter pulled the quilt tighter. He knew that feeling. “It was a crazy time if I didn’t have Rhodey I don’t know what I would have done. Everyone needs a friend like him.” Peter sat up and wiped his eyes with his fingers. Not really sure why he found himself wishing that Tony would hug him. He wanted a hug really badly, but how could he ask for that? Silently Peter wished that Pepper was here. She always seemed to know when he needed a hug. “You want to know something?” Peter saw Tony looking at him deeply. He nodded in response, hoping that Tony got the message. “I was so messed up after my mom died that I almost flunked out of school. I just stopped caring really.” Tony blew out a breath as if the story was poking at old wounds. “I uh ran away a couple of times. The last time I did I made it to Canada before my dad found me or his security guys found me I should say. They drug me right back to him and he knocked me around pretty good. It was weird. Like I hated him for doing it, but it made me remember that I wasn’t numb like I’d been feeling. Rhodey came to visit the next day, I don’t know how he got on a flight but he did. Anyway, he took one look at me and packed a bag and packed me up to go stay with his mom for a while. She loved on me and smothered with me with hugs and kisses like I hadn’t ever felt.” Peter smiled as Tony smiled himself. “Mama Rhodes is the best. Without them, I don’t think I’d be here today.”

“So she like adopted you?” The look Tony gave him was enough to melt away most of his insecurities. 

“If you ask her, it was like I came out of her womb. But yeah, something like that. We never did anything official, but I love her just the same." Tony leaned back against the couch with a content smile on his face. "We all need someone, Peter. Rhodey and Mama Rhodes were my someones.” Peter smiled again thinking he knew exactly what Tony meant. Pepper and Tony were his someones, right? “You just have to find yours.” Immediately Peter felt like a pin popped his balloon. He opened his mouth to respond to wonder if maybe Tony didn’t mean it, but Tony’s phone rang. Tears welled in Peter’s eyes as Tony got up to answer the phone. He desperately wanted the man to clarify what he’d just said. Were they planning to send Peter away? Were they only Gwen’s someones? Did he have to find his own? As he looked down at the ginger ale, he heard Tony call down the hall, “Daddy’ll be there in a minute, Gwen. Hold on.” Peter sunk down into the couch and laid himself down again. It looked like everybody already knew their roles. 

Gwen definitely had her someones.

Maybe that was for the best. Gwen was young and needed more help and attention. If Pepper and Tony couldn't handle anymore then he could manage on his own. That was ok, he'd done it a lot before. Biting his lip, he really wished that May hadn’t left him. Could he do this alone? Yesh, but he really didn't want to. He really needed and he really wanted May right now...she was his someone. 

Resigning himself to the idea that he’d be alone for awhile he curled himself into a tight ball. He didn’t want to be a bother…

And he didn’t want to be lied to anymore. 

More than anything, he just wanted to know that he belonged somewhere and to someone. 

~/~

The rest of the night continued on like the day had...like crap. Peter barely got any sleep and when he did he was riddled with nightmares or general restlessness. Nothing he could do managed to make him calm down. He bit his lip as he stared down at the bowl of oatmeal in front of him. 

Gwen and Morgan were both whining about something and looked like they hadn’t slept very well either. This was shaping up to be a wonderful day, he was sure of that. “I know we didn’t have a great night, but we have to eat this morning, ok? Everybody take two bites then you can decide what kind of smoothie you want, yeah? I’ll even drop in some chocolate chips if you girls want.” Peter could hear the desperation and exhaustion in Tony’s voice. It was almost palpable. 

“I don’t want this oatmeal!” Gwen had pushed the bowl too hard and before he knew it was on his side of the table spilling onto his shorts. He jumped back in disgust. 

“If you didn’t want it, then just ask for something else, Gwen. Man, this is gross!” Gwen immediately pushed her juice across the table before running off. Tony rubbed his eyes as he looked up at Peter.

“You ok, bud? Was it too hot?” Peter shook his head. 

“I’m gonna go and change,” he said tiredly. Without a second thought, Peter trudged down the hall and changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of shorts. When he returned to the table, Tony was standing in the corner holding Gwen in his arms as he bounced her slightly. He could easily see the fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she held tightly onto Tony. 

Slumping back in the chair next to him, Peter took a tentative bite of his oatmeal then swallowed it. It was lukewarm. 

“Ok, this isn’t working.” Peter’s heart jolted into his chest. 

“What? What do you mean,” Peter asked feeling like he was about to have a heart attack. 

“This, us sitting here pretending that nothing is wrong. I know what the counselor said, but I just can’t do this.” He set Gwen down and motioned for Peter and Morgan to come to him. Tony was kneeling down and looking at them all in the eyes. “We all know this week has sucked right?” They all nodded. “Pep’s gone and May had to leave us and that sucks. So why don’t we just getaway? The four of us, huh?”

“On a trip?” Peter looked down at Morgan who looked just as tired as the rest of them. 

“Yeah baby, like a trip,” Tony said smiling. 

“Where we gonna go?” Peter looked at Tony and the man gave him a smile. 

“You ever been to Disney, Pete?” He shook his head. “Well let’s do that! They have a water park and a bunch of princess stuff and rides lots of rides!” 

“Really,” Gwen squealed.

“Yes!” The girls started jumping in place and holding hands. Tony smiled as he stood up. “Think you can pack your own bag, Pete, while I wrangle the girls?” 

“Sure!” He started toward the hallway but stopped abruptly. “Do you need help? I don’t mind. I’ve packed a lot before.” A warm feeling crept into his chest when Tony reached out and pulled Peter into a hug before pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Bud, just worry about you, ok? I’ve got your sisters.” Peter didn’t get much of a chance to react before the girls were running down the hall like banshees. 

“I’m gonna go swimming and ride all the rides!” He felt like he was moving with a little bounce in his step as he made his way back to his own room. He quickly grabbed the small duffel bag he had from their apartment in Queens and emptied it out. Biting his lip he wondered how much stuff he should pack. Turning around, he made the quick decision to find Tony really fast and ask him. He stuck his head into the girls’ room but all he found were two first-graders wearing goggles and singing into remotes. Rolling his eyes, he turned around and headed toward Tony and Pepper’s room. He reached his hand up to knock, but he's heard Tony talking first. 

“Yeah, we’re taking the jet to Florida in a bit. Hap’s already got the tickets and flight plan set. Yeah, the plan is to meet you there in three days. I’m sure I can manage until then. The girls are good as long as they’re together and well Peter is a self-sufficient little engine. He’s packing his own bags right now.” That made Peter’s heart swell with pride. “I know babe, I asked if he wanted to go and see Coop, but he looked at me like I was trying to trade him in or something. Don’t worry, I can handle all three kids.” Peter stepped away from the door shaking his head.

He knew it...maybe his nightmare was real. 

This was a fact that cemented itself deep into his head as he looked around the Disney princess themed suite that afternoon. Morgan and Gwen were squealing like they normally did while they were rolling over the beds showing each other the cool gifts they were finding scattered throughout the room. A dress for each of them, with matching shoes, wigs, and even hair clips. 

As Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder as he guided him toward his room, Peter hoped that his gift wasn’t too girly. Maybe it was s a drone or a remote-controlled car. His hopes were instantly dashed when Tony led him to a small nook that almost looked like a closet. It was right in between the master bedroom and the suite from the girls. There was a TV and a bed with drawers underneath. More than anything though Peter noticed how plain the room was. There were no fancy murals or intricately decorated sheets. Instead, he found a plain blue bedspread that looked like what he’d had in Queens. Quietly he tried to will the tears away. Pepper had sent the girls those little dresses with matching goody bags and Peter’s eyes found nothing that was for him. A lump rose into his throat and settled there. 

“This is going to be a great couple of days, huh?” Looking up at Tony, he plastered the fakest smile that he could on his face hoping to hide the tears. 

“Yeah, it’ll be great,” he said still sporting that pained smile. 

“I’ll let you unpack. Come and find us when you're ready, ok?” This time instead of responding, Peter just nodded. He didn’t trust his voice not to give him away. He looked around the room again as the door clicked shut. Gwen and Morgan squealed again as another item was found in the room...just for them.

With that Peter let the tears fall...this Stark family vacation wasn’t meant to include him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here's more.

Peter had hoped that things would be different when he woke up, but he’d been wrong. Two princesses came to the door dressed as what Peter knew to be Belle and Cinderella. The princesses had breakfast at the table with the two overly excited first graders. The girls were giggling and smiling widely while Tony took pictures of them. 

Whilst this was happening Peter sat at the counter eating Belgium waffles coated in strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries topped with whipped cream. It was a really nice breakfast and a definite change of pace from the insanely healthy food Pepper mandated that they eat, but it still paled in comparison to having your heroes greet you for breakfast. 

Sure, he was happy for them. He loved Gwen more than anything and he was starting to feel the same way about Morgan, but he wished that he had something special too. Even if it was just a model car or a magazine. Something to show that they hadn’t completely forgotten about him. The waffles sat like led in his stomach as he looked out at the happy scene. He didn’t want to eat, but Tony kept urging him to do so. After swallowing down his hollow meal it seemed that only moments later Tony asked him to change and put on a good amount of sunscreen. Peter did as he was asked with little to no enthusiasm. After all, why should he be excited just to tag along?

Lo and behold, not even twenty minutes later, Peter found himself wearing a God-awful pair of Mickey ears smiling for a picture he was sure would end up on the mantle and that was par for the course. For the next two hours, Peter was able to keep the fake smile on his face every time Gwen or Morgan would run up to him and show him something. He clapped and ooh’d. Before long though he was tired of seeing princesses and even more tired of those stupid songs they sang. By lunchtime, Peter was grumbling with no remorse and Tony had already asked him several times to calm down. That only seemed to make it worse. 

Why were they acting like he wasn’t there? 

Wasn’t he important too?

He ordered an ice cream sundae for lunch filled to the brim with toppings. It wasn’t like Tony would notice anyway. So far unless the man was giving him instructions or chastising him, he hadn’t spoken to Peter at all...and it was annoying. 

Why was he here if no one was paying attention to him? 

As he sat there eating his sundae, Tony returned with the girls from the restroom. Morgan was wearing her Elsa shirt while Gwen was wearing a similar one that had Mulan on the front. Both girls were bouncing happily while holding Tony’s hand. A smile cracked his face at the scene. 

They were so adorable. 

“Daddy! Petey gets ice cream! Why we gotta eat these gross sandwiches?” That seemed to annoy Tony who sent a fiery glare in Peter’s direction. As the girls climbed into their seats, Tony moved across the table pulling Peter’s giant bowl of ice cream away from him. 

“Petey knows the rules just like you two. He’s gonna get a sandwich too and he’s gonna change his attitude.” Peter frowned before taking a sip of his water. 

Tony leaned down and spoke into Peter’s ear. “You’re ruining this for them. Please stop acting like this.” Peter just glared up are Tony. “Last warning,” the man said as he stood up. “So you girls are going to take a nap then after that...Frozen on Ice!” The girls squealed and started to do that thing where they held hands and jumped up and down. Peter felt fire rise and before he could stop it the words poured out of his mouth

“That’s for babies! God, can we do anything fun?” The looks on the faces of Gwen and Morgan made him feel lower than dirt. He hadn’t meant to do that he just wanted to do something that he could enjoy. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that,” he said quietly. Peter watched Tony console the girls for a while as Peter ate his sandwich in silence. He was sure that he was in trouble. Sure enough, after getting the girls down for their nap Peter found himself sitting at the counter with Tony for what he was sure to be an angry conversation. 

“I don’t get why you’re so upset. They’re just little kids.” Peter was staring at his hands 

“I shouldn’t have said that I know.”

“They didn’t even want to go anymore. Do you get that? Gwen’s had a really hard time this week, bud. You’ve seen her smiling today. That’s the most she’s smiled since you know, it happened.” Tony put his hand on Peter’s neck. “We’re working hard to see that she has a good few days ok? So let’s do what we can to make her smile.” Peter toed his shoe into the floor. 

He wanted to smile too. His week had been hard as well. Why didn’t anybody see that?

Tony’s hand reached out to pull Peter toward him in a small hug. “I know you love her, can I count on you to be a good brother and not ruin the rest of this day for her?” Peter felt his lip starting to tremble. He had to fight the tears to keep them from coming. Tony couldn’t think that Gwen was more important than him...could he? They’d always treated them like equals, right? “What do you say?” Peter opened his mouth, but he choked on his words. What he wanted to say was that he wanted to do something that he’d enjoy, but that’s not what came out. 

Instead, he heard, “I don’t care. All we’ve done so far is baby stuff. Teacups, Dumbo, That Stupid Small World ride like eighty times. What about me?” The words sounded foreign coming off his tongue. And judging by the look on Tony’s face they sounded foreign to him too. After a few well placed snarky retorts, he found himself even an hour later still in the hotel with instructions to have a better attitude by dinner. 

He was hurt, bummed, and angry. A part of him wondered if he should move on, but the other part felt like something about this was very unfair. Making the decision in a split second, Peter grabbed the room key and headed out the door. He’d never been to a resort before. Peter sighed as he wandered through the hotel. Sure Tony had told him to stay in the room, but why did he have to do that when everyone else was having fun? Besides this place was nothing like Queens. If he could survive in Queens then he definitely could manage in Disney World. Pfft. 

He held his own for the most part, making sure that he didn’t look too obvious as he was there alone. With his golden Disney wristband, he settled himself into one of the seats of a racing game and started to drive. He loved the feeling of competition and he was pretty good at video games. Not amazing, but definitely better than most. He was doing pretty well up until he got to a final level where he had to come in first or lose everything. The car maneuvered through the turns just the way he liked it, but suddenly a car veered in front of him knocking him off course as it sped into victory.

Game Over. 

Peter growled and slammed his hand against the steering wheel. “Stupid game.”

“Don’t sweat it, these types always have some weird code locked in so you can’t win. It’s a ploy to make you keep spending your money.” Peter turned around to see a kid about his height with green eyes and very black hair. 

“Uh hi.” 

Smirking the boy spoke, “You had no idea I was here, did you?” Peter shrugged and turned around trying to play it off. 

“No, I knew you were there the whole time.” The kid raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Whatever. Anyway, you done or you gonna keep hogging the game?” Peter turned around to look at the game again before shaking his head. There was something else he could spend his time on. He slid out of the seat and let the other kid climb in. To Peter’s shock, awe, and surprise the other kid was weaving through the levels at twice the rate that Peter had. Before he knew it instead of the car veering into his lane and knocking him out the kid’s heart leapt into some type of boost and took off.

Winner! 

Peter’s mouth dropped open. “How’d you do that? I mean what about the ploy to steal your money?” The kid shrugged.

“Dude, these things are the same all over the world. One cheat code rules them all.” 

“How? When? I mean I didn’t even see you do that at all.” 

“Tricks of the trade, my friend.” The boy stood up and offered a fist bump to which Peter returned. “I’m Culkin by the way.”

“Like the kid from Home Alone?”

“Exactly like that. My parents are freaks. Ironic, but freaks nonetheless.” Peter furrowed his brows at the statement. 

“Why is that ironic?” The boy rolled his green eyes dramatically as he put his hand in his pocket fishing for something.

“My parents left me here at Disney, the most magical place in the world so my dad could go and work and my mom get facials. Like a movie or what?” Peter winced. That did sound pretty bad. 

“That sucks I’m sorry to hear that.” Culkin shrugged like he heard that a thousand times a day before walking toward another set of games near the back wall. 

“Don’t sweat it. Hey, they have this cool VR system over here, do you wanna try that out?” Peter pondered on that for a split second. 

“Uh sure, why not?” Peter followed his new friend towards the game system and that’s how they spent the next twenty minutes. It was amazing we’re having one of those special wristbands could do when it came to getting you unlimited turns on any game you wanted. 

“That was actually pretty cool. Disney’s are known to have the best VR games. I don’t know why but they do.”

“Have you gone to other Disney’s before?” Culkin looked at him like he was nuts. 

“Of course, haven’t you?” Peter tried to play it off and shook his head violently.

“Duh, I was just curious about you.” 

“Right. That’s exactly what you were doing,” Culkin said dripping with sarcasm. “I've been to every Disney in the entire world several times. My parents like to think that for some reason if they drop me off there maybe they don’t actually have to feel bad for leaving me for days on end.”

“That’s crazy, I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Oh, don’t be. I’m not. Unlimited video games and pizza. What more could a guy ask for? Anyway enough of my boring life. Uh, you want to do anything else?”

Glancing at his watch, Peter bit his lip. “I should actually be getting back up to the room.”

“Your parents?”

“Something like that.”

“What time are they due back?”

“Around dinner I guess, but I don’t know exactly when.”

“Did you get in trouble or something?” Peter shook his head, that was exactly the truth, but what did it matter? “Oh, so they just wanted to have fun without you?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Well, then you don’t owe them anything. Come on, let’s hit up that waterpark while all the other kids are still in theme parks. Trust me, once the sun goes down we’ll be overrun with kids.” Culkin turned to head out the door, but Peter hesitated. He was pissed off and upset, but not crazy. He didn’t want to end up facing the wrath of Iron Man. That would be a very bad idea. “Oh come on! What’s the worst that’s going to happen? Besides you just said it, no one even knows you’re gone. Let’s have some fun then we’ll have you back and who’ll be the wiser?” Peter stared at the giant slide. He did want to try it. “Come on, you know you wanna.”

“Ok ok, fine, but just once.”

“Whatever you say, Peter.” Alarm bells rang through Peter as he staggered backward. Was this a setup? 

“How’d you know my name?” Culkin rolled his eyes and pointed at Peter’s shirt. 

“It’s on that awful name badge you’re wearing. Take that off. What are you three?” Peter felt his ears glowing red at the joke. “Don’t worry, we’ve all had the overprotective parent at least once in our lives. It’ll wear off soon enough I’m sure.”

As it turns out, hanging out with Culkin was probably the most fun Peter had for the longest time. After the water slide, they caught a ride on the shuttle to the full-fledged waterpark where they went tubing and ended up going down the zip line straight to the water. By the time they were done the sun was starting to set and Peter was starving. He knew he probably should run back up to the room but he was having so much fun he couldn’t even think straight. Culkin was the most down to earth kid he’d met in a really long time. And after just a few hours he felt like he had known this mysterious boy his whole life. He knew where he went to school, what he liked to eat, what was his favorite subject, and even how many times his parents threatened to get divorced. Peter wasn’t nearly as forthcoming but he was starting to open up to his new friend. Quietly as Culkin went on another rant about the service, Peter wondered if this was what his life would’ve been like if he had made it to Florida instead of Tony finding him and stopping the bus. Maybe he could’ve ended up a part of Culkin’s family and had someone he could relate to. 

“Service here sucks. I don’t know how many times I have to tell them to give me a martini,” Culkin said cutting into his thoughts. 

“They’re probably not because you’re like twelve.”

“Who cares? I’m from Europe I can drink whenever I want,” Culkin said flippantly as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“Sure, I bet that’s exactly how that works.”

“Hey don’t act all high and mighty, aren’t you the one that knocked over a whole tray of appetizers earlier?”

“How was I supposed to know that lady was there? Besides it was only one tray no harm no foul and those sandwiches were still really good.”

“So where do you live? I mean not to be creepy or anything but I’d love to hang out sometimes if you’re around. Of course, I mean in between dragged all over the world for press events.”

“Oh uh, Queens, New York.”

“Well, that sounds fancy. I bet you get to have tea parties and shake hands with the queen,” Culkin said in a much more British voice than he normally used. 

“I wish, for the most part, it’s homework and hanging out with my sister. Oh and school of course.”

“Yeah, you mentioned your little sister. She’s like seven right?” 

Peter nodded staring down at the table. “Just turned eight.”

“That’s cool all of my sibs are much older than me. I also kind of spread throughout the world. I go to school in Toronto, my older brother goes to some school in Germany, my sister is studying in France, and my other brother studying in Sweden. I think it would be nice to have us actually in a house together where we could hang out.”

“How come you don’t? I mean not to be rude or anything.“  
“It’s not a big deal. My mom is what you call a socialite. She trades husband’s kinda like some people trade in their cars. So we’re all pretty far apart in age and we’ve got different dads. So that makes things kind of complicated sometimes. I don’t think I’ve seen any of my siblings in two or three years.” The thought alone made Peter’s heart start beating rapidly in his chest. If he couldn’t see Gwen for two or three years he didn’t know what you do. After being scared like that just before Christmas that was probably the worst thing he could think would ever happen to him. He knew sometimes he really wanted to get away, but he just couldn’t leave Gwen behind. “Hey, do you look like your dad?”

“I don’t have a dad,” Peter deadpanned.

“OK, well then there’s this guy who looks really pissed off headed straight our way. He’s got really expensive sunglasses khaki shorts, a Black Sabbath t-shirt, and a baseball cap. Kinda looks like Tony Stark.” Peter’s eyes went wide at the thought. “Any of that ring a bell?”

“Shoot! What time is it?” Before Peter could get an answer he felt a hand clamp tightly down on his shoulder.

“What do you think you’re doing,” the man thundered. Looking up at Tony Peter could see the anger in the man’s eyes and well normally he would instantly be apologetic after today’s events Peter just felt his own level of anger. He threw his arm out of Tony’s grasp and leveled with a man with a glare. 

“I was about to eat dinner,” Peter said flippantly.

“Oh, kid, you do not want to go there with me right now.”

Peter scoffed in the man’s direction. “Look it’s not a big deal, Culkin and I were just about to eat I’ll head up when we’re done.” Peter swore he saw fire flicker through Tony’s eyes before they settled. He saw the man puff out two very even measured breaths seemingly trying to calm himself down. 

“No, you’re going to head up now. This isn’t up for discussion get up and let’s go, Peter.”

Another round of anger flurried through him. “Why do you need me all of a sudden? Not like you needed me all day anyway,” Peter muttered turning back to the table. “I’m staying here,” he said feeling unusually firm. 

“Excuse me?” Tony shook his head and snatched the menu in Peter’s hand before slamming it on the table. “Game’s over. Move it.” Peter glared at Tony who glared right back. For several moments they were locked in a stalemate of anger, annoyance, and will. Then it broke when Tony smirked at him before leaning down and putting his mouth right by Peter’s ear. “Remember what happened the last time you disobeyed me? Don’t push it.” Peter turned in glare to Tony but stood up nonetheless. He didn’t think Tony would follow through with his threat, but he didn’t want to find out. 

“It was nice to meet you, Culkin, maybe I’ll see you right before you leave,” Peter said to his new comrade. Culkin sat there looking shocked and confused before offering a curt nod. Peter was sure that the boy wanted to say something, but Tony’s voice spoke first. 

“Don't count on it,” Tony said grabbing Peter’s arm harshly and tugging him away from the table and across the walkway. Peter ducked his head as Tony pulled him across the lobby in front of everybody. He knew that at least a hundred people watched him get pulled along like a baby. He was almost thirteen years old. As soon as the elevator closed, Tony let go of Peter’s arm. Feeling annoyed and angry, Peter slid into the far side of the elevator. He can tell that by how Tony is fiddling with the screwdriver that Peter knows Tony keeps on him at all times. 

As he looked at the multicolored elevator that was decorated in Toy Story themes, Peter wished that he was anywhere but here. A mother climbed into the elevator holding the hand of her two young children while trying to keep the baby strapped to her front consoled.

“Mama I want ice cream!”

“No, we need cupcakes! You promised us cupcakes!” Peter winced at the level of noise coming from the biggest toddler who looked very upset about something. “Kurt always gets the good stuff!” Peter leaned down and picked up the toy that had fallen out of the little boy’s hands. 

“Hey, you know what,” he whispered. “You have a big job.” The boy looked up at him curiously. “You’re the big brother and you have to help your mom. See those little ones right there?” The boy nodded. “You gotta help your mom make sure they’re safe. All of you guys are a team and you get to be the leader.”

“Like Woody?” Peter smiled at the bright blue-eyed little boy. 

“Yep, just like that and your brother here is Buzz. Together you guys can do anything, but you have to help him until he’s big like you, ok?” The boy nodded. To Peter’s great surprise the bigger one grabbed his brother’s hand and smiled up at her.

“I do good now, Mama.” A smile crossed Peter’s lips as he returned to his corner in the elevator. 

“Is this your son,” the young mother asked Tony. 

“Yeah, he’s mine.” With a smile at Peter then back at Tony, she offered him a gentle pat on the shoulder. 

“He’s a really good kid. You’ve done a great job with him,” she said as they got off on their floor. Once again the elevator closed and Peter was left with a still very pissed off Tony Stark. Sighing he leaned deeper into the corner. 

Nothing was going his way. The day would have been a total wash had he not met Culkin and now he wasn’t sure he’d ever get to see his new friend again. 

The rest of the ride went by quickly and before they knew it Tony was opening the door to their suite and motioning Peter inside. Instantly he went to go and find Gwen, but Tony’s voice stopped him. “Go to your room and stay there. I’ll bring your dinner to you.” Peter turned to protest, but Tony just gave him a firm look. Shaking his head, Peter stalked off toward his little cubby and Peter slammed the door closed. He heavily sat on the bed as the fire engulfed him.

Nothing about this was fair. 

~/~

About an hour or so later, Peter was still in his room staring at the ceiling. Tony had popped his head in to let them know that dinner would be on the way soon and that he was taking the girls to see the parade. Peter let a few tears slip at the memory. 

Tony hadn’t even asked him if he wanted to come. 

Peter turned on his side wondering why all of a sudden it seemed like he didn’t matter. Before Tony and Pepper, both made sure that they all felt included. Never once in the months, they’d been working as a makeshift family did he feel like this. The girls were cute and got away with a lot, but at least Peter didn’t get pushed to the side. They always made time for him with movie nights or a trip to the office with Tony or Pepper. 

Then it hit him...maybe they only acted like that until May was gone. Maybe it was just a ploy to keep his guard down until they could find a school for him. He let the tears slip down his cheeks. If he was lucky then maybe he’d end up at Culkin’s school. 

Peter heard his phone buzzing. Sighing he rolled over to see if it was Tony checking in. Instead, he was greeted by a text from an unknown number. 

He looked really upset. Are you OK?

Culkin?

The one and only. I put my number in your phone when you weren’t looking. Pretty stealthy, right? 

Kind of stalkerish. IJS 

I believe you mean kind of awesome Mr. Peter. How’d it go?

Meh. Stuck in my room.

Maybe I can come up and visit later.

Doubtful. He’s pissed.

Just then as Peter readied himself to add another part of the statement, referencing how suddenly his life seemed unfair. Peter looked up to see Happy walking into the room with a tray. A smile crossed his lips at the man who even when he wasn’t on duty still had a cleanly pressed shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of casual dress shoes. 

Sitting up turned away from Happy so he could wipe his eyes. When he turned toward Happy he pulled a scowl on his face. “He’s so mad he can’t look at me?”

Happy blatantly rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not that kid and you know it. He’s just confused.” It was Peter’s turn to roll his eyes. “I grabbed you a burger and fries with a chocolate shake. Is that ok?”

“It’s great. Thanks, Happy.” Peter was starving and it was way past the time that they usually ate dinner. He wasted no time tearing into the food after he had devoured his food he wiped his hands and looked up at Happy who was clicking away on his phone. “I’m sorry you got stuck watching me. I know you have better things to do with your time. I’m ok here if you want to head out. I won’t disappear or anything.”

To that Happy scoffed. “Kid, you’re a piece of work you know that?”

“What?”

“You’ve ran off at least five or six times since I’ve known you and did you forget that you literally did it again today? I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.” Peter chose not to respond. Instead, he just picked at the last of the fries on his plate. “If you want to know, I asked Tony if I could stay with you.” That caused Peter to perk up. “You’re always trying to be independent and out of the way, you don’t realize that sometimes we take you seriously. You’ve got to learn to ask for help and tell us what you need. You're always saying that you don't need help or that you're ok. Peter, I talked to May quite a bit and she told me that you felt like you had to be the man of the house after your uncle died. That was commendable and you held the role very well from what she told me, but I think because of that you started to think that if you handled things on your own that you weren't bothering her. She told me that was one of her biggest regrets, that you didn't get to be a kid longer. She really hoped that this would be your chance. A fresh start." That hit Peter hard. 

He did always try to handle things on his own. He never wanted to make waves or make things harder than they needed to be. Maybe Happy was right? Was this his fault?

“Neither one of you may see it, but you kid need help and I promised your aunt that I'd help you any way I can.” The gruff man looked at Peter genuinely making Peter's heart warm. Peter hoped that maybe Happy could be one of his someones.

~/~

Peter was laying on the floor while Happy read on his tablet. The night was turning out to be as boring as the early part of the day. His phone buzzed again in his pocket and a smile crossed his face.

Hollywood Studios is doing a special preview. Can you get out?

Peter glanced up at Happy who looked ready to pass out. He bit his lip pondering on the thought. 

Yeah, meet me up here in ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts...Is Peter justified? Is he a brat? Let me know. 
> 
> See you again soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy news....there's ONE MORE CHAPTER! I couldn't fit all of this into three chapters depsite my best efforts. Let's hope I'll have it up for you on Sunday.

Almost ten minutes later, Peter stood up and quietly slid himself out of the small room. With one final glance at Happy he put a smile on his face and pulled the door closed. The televisions all across the resorts were talking about the new attractions at Hollywood Studios and he was actually pretty excited to go. With a smile on his face he pulled the door open revealing in our slicked back haired Culkin who was grinning mischievously.

“Are you ready to blow this popsicle stand?“

“Completely,” Peter said with a smile of his own. The look on his new friend’s face screamed that something was wrong. He racked his mind to try and figure out what it could be, then it hit him.

Happy.

“I thought we weren’t going to be taking any more unsupervised trips?” Peter groaned and turned around to see the burly security guard scowling down at him.

“Hey Happy,” Peter said awkwardly moving to stand closer to Culkin. 

“Happy? He looked the exact opposite of Happy,” Culkin snorted. Peter elbowed his friend hoping desperately that the kid would shut up. All Peter could think was how much he really didn’t want Happy to skip Tony and call Pepper. 

He didn’t care what anyone said...Pepper was a way worse option. 

Please, please, don’t call Pepper.

To Peter’s great surprise, Happy seemingly ignoring the boys instead he opened the door wider. “Since you can't go out does your friend want to come in?” Peter let out a deep sigh of relief before looking at Culkin who had a surprised look on his face. 

“Like come inside?” 

“Come on, I don’t have all day,” Happy grumbled sourly. The boy shrugged but followed Peter back inside of the suite. “Why don’t you guys go in Pete’s room while I order up some snacks?” 

“Sure, thanks Happy,” Peter said feeling a little confused. He made sure to head toward his room though, he didn’t want the man to suddenly change his mind. 

“Yeah, thanks Happy,” Culkin said in a much quieter voice as he followed immediately behind Peter. “That guy is hella scary. What is he like your nanny? Peter snorted before pushing his new friend down the hall. 

“If he ever heard you say that he probably bury your body in a deep cave no one would ever find.” Culkin stopped walking and gaped. 

“Wicked,” Culkin said in awe. 

Soon Peter and his friend settled in front of the TV playing all of the video games that came with the suite. They munched on popcorn, potato chips, and M&Ms while they battled all of the enemies of the galaxy. 

It was probably half an hour later that Culkin said something that made a difference to him. “You know when you said you didn’t have a dad, I didn’t believe you. You guys look so much alike.” 

Peter glanced at his friend who was still playing the game in front of them. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go down this road with the boy he’d only met earlier in the day, but somehow it felt right. “I don’t know how, dude we literally have no blood relation,” he said throwing a handful of M&M’s in his mouth. 

“Seriously? I mean you guys look just alike. So if he’s not your dad then what is he?”

“He’s like my cousin by marriage? My aunt is,” he paused, “was his wife’s cousin.” Culkin glanced at Peter before giving him a sympathetic look. 

“That’s weird. I bet it was a trip to find that out, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“That your like cousins with the Starks? I mean they’re like almost as famous as Harry and Megan.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Seriously! I know you’ve seen the tabloids.” Peter gave him a look that Culkin smugly grinned to. “I knew it. Man, how crazy is it to go from being a perfectly regular kid to being like the heir to the Stark throne.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Peter said remembering how he’d been treated recently. How could he be an heir when he wasn’t really part of the family?

“So they like took you and your little sister in? For no reason at all?”

“Seems like it. Kinda weird to think about it if I’m honest,” Peter said shrugging suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“It’s crazy sometimes, how good people can be.” Peter turned to actually look at Culkin. All-day long he’d only heard of him talk of crappy adults and how the world had gone to hell. This? This was well, it was a change of pace. 

“What do you mean?”

“My stepdad is more like my dad than my real one. I mean Grant calls me all the time and we FaceTime a bunch. He checks on my schooling to make sure I’m doing ok and he sends me money when I actually manage not to screw up. He’s my brother Garrett’s dad, but he helps me out a lot too. If it wasn’t for him, I’d probably never know what it’s like to live in a real family. I spend summers with them, and a bunch of holidays, plus when he’s in town he comes to see me and he lets me stay with him in his hotel and takes me to games an’ stuff. He should probably hate my guts seeing how my mom cheated on him to have me, but he doesn’t. He’s a real stand-up guy. ”

Peter was shocked. That did sound amazing. A part of him wondered if that was how Tony was going to treat him, but then he shook it off. This weekend had proved how Tony felt about him. That’s for sure. “He sounds like a really good guy. I mean, Tony’s kind of like a dad to me, but he’s definitely one to my little sister. I used to think he may want that, but I know that’s not what he wants to be for me and I think it’s ok. I mean I’m too old to need a dad. I’ve got along like this without one.” Peter looked around before taking a deep breath. 

Did he even believe what he was saying? 

“Naw, he didn’t seem like the type and trust me, I know.” Culkin snapped his fingers. “You know what? I bet he’s just having new dad issues.” Culkin turned and curled his feet under himself in excitement. “No hear me out, right? Like I’ve seen it happen a bunch to stepdads. So Tony’s only had his one daughter for her life, right? Now he’s got two more kids. He’s probably like ‘I got this’ and in reality, he’s struggling to juggle all three of you. I bet sometimes your sister gets bounced and sometimes it’s you.”

“No, it’s always me,” Peter said bitterly. Culkin gave him a look.

“I bet he doesn’t even know he’s doing it.”

“Sure.”

“No, I saw it today. He looked really scared, Peter. Not like he was faking or anything. Sure he was pissed when he saw you, but when I first saw him he was looking around frantically. I don’t think he’d feel that way if he didn’t want you around.”

“Maybe,” Peter said. He unpaused the game and turned back to the screen. This was definitely a conversation he didn’t have the energy to unearth at the moment.

They hung out like that for the next hour or so getting to know each other and mostly just hanging out. Things were going well until Culkin’s parents started asking where he was. Just like that Peter was cleaning up their trash as he walked his friend to the door. When Peter offered a fist bump to bid his friend farewell, Tony walked up holding Morgan in his arms with Gwen trailing next to him with her hand in his pocket. 

Wonderful. 

Peter saw the look of annoyance on the man’s face as Culkin walked down the hall. Not wanting to get reamed out again he took off down the hallway toward his little cubby area and promptly closed the door. 

It was only ten minutes later that he heard the conversation he knew was coming. 

“He’s being punished, Hap. He can’t have friends over.”

“Tony, I think you’ve dropped the ball on this one.” 

“What? Me? You’re kidding me, right? He’s a pissy little tyrant and he has been all day.” Peter heard Happy huff.

“He’s grieving. He doesn’t even know what he’s feeling half the time. He looked so miserable and that kid made him happy. If you want to take that away you do it, because I won’t.” Peter knew there was more arguing but he covered his head with the pillow. He didn’t want to hear anything else. 

~/~

It wasn’t very long after that when the arguing died down and Peter heard his door open. He expected it to be Tony or Happy, but instead, he heard a little voice. “Petey?” Rolling over he sees Gwen standing there in a pair of Belle themed pajamas and sloppily done pigtails. He couldn’t help himself, he smiled at his sister. She was so adorable.

“Whats up Gi?”

“I wanted to see you.” Peter looked into her eyes and knew she was doing that protective thing. She pulled herself into his bed and snuggled into his side. He gave her a hug before she looked up at him through her big blue eyes. “Daddy said you got in trouble. What’d you do?”

“Just went to the waterslide by myself.”

“Oh. That doesn’t sound too bad. He told Mommy he’s going to make you stay in here tomorrow while we go swimming.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

Of course. 

“Baby, Mommy’s on the phone. Why don’t you go and say hi to her?” Looking up Peter saw Tony standing in the doorway wearing an old t-shirt and pajama pants. Gwen looked at Peter before looking back at Tony. She smiled and gave her brother a hug and a kiss. 

“I love you Petey, and I’ll think about you the whole time I’m swimming,” she said. Once again, Peter couldn’t stop the smile. 

“Love you, Gigi.” As she left Peter knew his good mood was leaving with her. Without needing to be asked he climbed into the small bed and got himself underneath the covers. 

“Let’s try to have a better day tomorrow, ok?” Peter glanced up at Tony only long enough to acknowledge that he’d heard him.

“Sure,” Peter said rather coldly. 

“Ok, give me a hug and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Peter stared at Tony before shaking his head definitively. 

“I’d rather not if you don’t mind. I’m tired,” he said turning toward the wall. Peter wasn’t sure what Tony would say or do, but he had to admit that he was mildly surprised when Tony just closed the door. 

It was better this way Peter knew. 

Now, Tony couldn’t lie to him anymore. 

~/~

Peter couldn’t sleep like at all. Not even a little bit. Every time he closed his eyes he ended up tossing and turning. It was like he just couldn’t get comfortable. Well, maybe it was that he didn't feel comfortable. Here he was in the happiest place on earth wanting to cry. Nothing had gone right for him the entire trip and he was pretty sure that Tony was still seething at him. 

All he’d wanted was to belong, was that so bad? 

He turned on his side again. Maybe Cooper’s parents would want another boy. Could that work? He’d been fighting it for so long, but maybe that was the remedy. Just give them what they want, right? Before he could fully vet the idea in his mind he heard hushed tones speaking harshly not too far away. Sliding out of the bed he quietly walked closer to the door. He smiled, even with it closed he could still hear them clearly. 

Thank God for his hearing. 

“I thought you were in Japan?”

“I was! Happy called me saying that Peter ran off again. What’s going on?” He heard Pepper’s tone sharpen as she said, “Tell me you didn’t Tony.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Tony whisper yelled. “But I wanted to! I really, really wanted to! And I still do. He was being a complete little prick all morning.” 

“Tony.” 

“What? He ran away Pep! He was gone for six hours! Happy wasn’t here yet and I had no idea where he was. Not one. He didn’t answer his phone and he wasn’t here when I came back to get him for dinner. How am I supposed to react to that?”

“We talked about this Tony! We don’t discipline our kids that way and you know it. We’ll talk to him.”

“I don’t know what else to do! He’s ornery, snappish, and he keeps saying the most awful things. Plus he seems hell-bent on getting himself kidnapped! Maybe a good smack will do him some good. It worked for me.”

“Tony, no. Do you hear yourself right now? This is not who you are and this is not how we’re raising our kids. That’s off the table. You need to calm down before we talk to him. He’s hurting and right now he needs our love and support more than anything. We need to show him that we love him.”

There was a bit of silence before Peter heard Tony speak again. “I love that kid, Pep you know that I do, but sometimes...I well,” he heard Tony say. 

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

“You know it’s true, Pep. We all do,” he heard Tony say before the door slammed shut. Peter’s ears were ringing and tears were stinging his eyes. Fine if Tony didn’t want him then Peter didn’t want him either. 

He flung himself on the bed and let himself cry. Why had he been trying to hold onto this thing for so long? What was making him stay there? 

He wanted so badly for it to be true. 

For Tony to really want him...for the family to want him. 

The moment barely passed before he heard a knock on the door. 

He didn’t have to look up to know that it was Pepper. Many nights she’d done the exact same thing when he was too out of it to come to dinner or breakfast or just when the day was too much...and it was always Pepper. Needless to say, he knew how she worked. “Hi there, how are you feeling?” Peter didn’t respond, but he felt her hand on his back rubbing soothing circles as she sat down next to him. “I’m sorry about earlier Peter. I wish I was here so we could have all talked about it.” He did too. “This room’s pretty small, huh?” Peter shrugged. “I bet if I were you I’d be wondering why I was in this small little closet when everyone else has a big custom made room.” Peter turned to look up at her. She offered him a sad smile and brushed the hair out of his face. “Oh baby, I know. I’m sorry. We didn’t want you in another room all by yourself. We were hoping that” she started before Peter sat up angrily wiping his eyes.

“That I’d stay with Cooper while you brought the girls here? Is that it? Well, I wish I had! At least maybe I’d be wanted there or at least get to have some fun.”

Peter watched Pepper’s face squint in hurt and confusion. “What?” 

“Sometimes I wish I hadn’t gotten found that day. I wish I’d made it to Florida all by myself then you wouldn’t have to worry about me. Then you’d have your perfect little family with two matching girls. Your dream.” Pepper looked deeply into his eyes before speaking again. It was like she was trying to study him.

“Why do you say that Peter?”

“You guys don’t want me here,” he said wiping his tears again. “You want Gwen, but not me.”

“Is that so?” He nodded. “How do you know?”

“I just don’t belong. I know I’m clumsy and I’m not smart like you guys. I talk too much and I’m sure I annoy Tony.” Peter wiped his eyes clumsily. “Sometimes I feel like you want me, but then I remember you’re just doing this as a favor to May.” He cleared his throat trying to ready himself to tell Pepper what he really wanted. “I’ve been thinking. My friend Culkin goes to a boarding school in Canada. Maybe I could go there. That way Gwen can be happy and I’ll be out of the way.”

Pepper adjusted her shoulders like she was in a boardroom. He’d seen it so many times. He nodded, they were in the throws of the conversation now. “Is that what you want?”

Peter hadn’t expected that question. Not at all. He worked several responses around in his head, but he finally settled on one. Biting his lip he spoke, “it’ll be easier for everybody if I leave.” There he’d said it. Now, things could change. Pepper made her way toward Peter and gently reached out and put her hands on his shoulders.

She leveled him with a look that said more than her words. “The only person who wants you to leave is you, Peter.” He saw the love in her eyes, but it couldn't be true. 

It couldn’t be. 

He shook his head angrily .“That’s not true. Then tell me, explain to me why all day long I had to watch moment after moment for the girls. They got princesses and special clothes, and goodie bags, special parades, and all this stuff just for them,” he felt like he was whining, but so what. “The one time I asked to do something I wanted to do I get sent here to sit by myself while they went back out and had fun. How am I supposed to feel? It’s like you want me to hate it here!” 

“What? Peter, I don’t understand.” Peter sighed and looked at her harshly, but then he looked at her. Like really looked at her. Her usually calm and sure disposition was off. She was staring at him hoping for questions. It was at that moment that he realized that she was telling the truth. 

She had no idea what had happened. 

So it was only Tony who didn’t want him? Great. 

He let it all spill. In almost one breath he recounted his entire day for her from the princess wake up call to the angry arm drag back to the room. 

He told her about every gruesome detail. 

“I don’t know what happened or how this occurred, but that wasn’t the plan. Let me talk to Tony, ok? We’ll work this out, I promise.” She stood up and offered him a soft smile. “Why don’t you ready for bed while I have some hot chocolate sent up for you?” Peter wasn’t really sure what to feel, but he found himself smiling and nodding nonetheless. As Pepper closed the door he held on just a bit longer to hope. 

Maybe it could work out after all. 

~/~

After almost immediately getting his hot chocolate Pepper asked him to play a game on his laptop using his headphones. He knew instantly that was adult for she didn’t want them to hear what they were about to discuss, which of course to Peter meant he needed to listen. 

He planted himself right next to the closed door and waited. It wasn’t long that he was greeted with the words he’d been waiting to hear. “Tony, you need to apologize to him.”

“You too? Come on! He’s the one who left, Pep. Not me. He’s lucky I didn’t torch his backend for that stunt.”

“Tony, he felt left out all day and I can’t blame him. Did you do anything for him today?”

“He’s twelve Pep, he doesn’t want a princess or a fairy.” 

“Exactly.”

“I told him that today was for the girls.”

“Did you explain to him that he would get his chance?” That was news to Peter. Tony definitely didn’t say that. “So, you didn’t notice him acting out?” 

“Of course I did. It was hard to miss. Every time I turned around he was grumbling about something or being pissy for no reason.”

“What did you expect? You’ve practically ignored him.” He heard Pepper sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me that things were out of control? You said you could handle it.”

“I did, Pep. I mean I thought I did. Things were going well mostly. I got them dressed and out and about.” Now, Tony was sighing. “I mean the girls had a great time. Peter was just being so difficult.” 

“Can you blame him? Think about it. He sees his sisters getting showered with gifts and trinkets and a whole day of events planned just for them. How do you think he felt? Did you get him that drone you were looking at?”

“I forgot.”

“Tony, you have to see what you did here. He’s felt unwanted at a time of need and he doesn’t feel any support from us. I’m surprised that all he did was leave the room and go to the arcade.” At that point, Peter felt oddly vindicated. Sliding away from the door he figured it was a good time to try and finally sleep. 

Whatever Tony and Pepper came up with they’d tell him tomorrow.

~/~

Peter didn’t know how he ended up tiptoeing out of the suite in the middle of the night, but that’s exactly what he did. Maybe it was a combination of sleep deprivation or the crazy day he had, but there he was out of the suite without permission for the third time that day. 

That had to be a record. 

He’d walked around some, but mostly he’d sat and thought. His life had led him down a crazy path. Everything started with May, then things had started to move rapidly. They moved into the penthouse and basically got a brand new family. He had to admit that it was so nice to not have to worry about everything all the time, but by the same token, it was like he had a new set of worries. When he was young he’d always worried about being too troublesome or too expensive, now he just worried about existing. Was that really how he should feel? It wasn’t like he needed a big house or anything, he just wanted someplace to really call his own. Where he could look at them and know that they really wanted him. 

He’d had that with May and Ben.

Gwen had it with Tony and Pepper.

Who were going to be those people that Peter needed? His someones. 

After roaming around for several hours he finally figured he should make his way back toward the room. He played with his fingers as he let his forehead leaned against the cool glass casing waiting for the elevators. He really hoped that Tony wasn’t awake. When he’d left the consequences of leaving hadn’t really crossed his mind, but now he was feeling the agony of the wait. 

When the elevator dinged open he was met with a sight that was both relieving and frightening. “Going somewhere?” Tony’s eyes were locked on Peter in a steely gaze. Peter groaned feeling like he’d suddenly made the worst mistake of his life. He definitely should have taken the stairs. “I thought we just talked about you leaving without telling anyone where you’re going? In fact, I think we’ve talked about it more times than I can count. Want me to remind you of the consequences of doing something dangerous and stupid?” Peter felt a flash of fear rise up before anger gave way. 

“What does it matter anyway,” he snapped back. He expected Tony’s eyes to harden and his face to pull into the tight line like it had been doing all day, but instead, he was met with tired rubbing of Tony’s eyes. 

That was new. 

“I’m too tired for this circles thing, kid. What are you saying?” 

Peter wanted to tell him calmly how he’d made him feel. Like a man, but instead, all that came out was a rush of shouts and emotions. “You just want to get rid of me!” He wiped his eyes. Why was he crying again? “Fine then, do it. It’s not like you really care about me anyway. Want to smack me? Fine. I don’t care. I’m gonna be leaving soon anyway. Do what you want.” The tears leaked out of his eyes as he angrily tried to stop them. “I’m just some kid you got stuck with and I get it. You don’t have to keep reminding me.” The silence was deafening as Peter tried to calm his tears. Tony’s eyes just kept looking at him like he’d grown two heads. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You bring me here then stick he me in this crappy little room. Then I have to sit quietly while the girls get gift after gift and ride a million rides. All-day long when I asked you anything you told me to wait a minute or to stop. You must think I’m so stupid! I have to be. You obviously don’t want me.” He wiped his eyes. “I actually thought I came here to have fun, but you just brought me because I had nowhere else to go. I didn’t want a party or anything, just something. God, it’s my first time to Disney too!” 

“Peter,” Tony started.

“No! Stop lying to me. Every time I feel like this you say something to make me think that you want me. I don’t want to hear it anymore.” Peter tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. “Look, just send me away like other rich people do. I’ll be out of your hair and then we’ll be ok. I already told Pepper about Culkin’s school. I can go there then everything will be ok. Problem solved.” With his heart still beating rapidly in his ears, Peter waited for Tony’s verdict.

What was the man going to say?

“Come on,” Tony said gently grabbing Peter’s arm. Peter slipped out of the man’s reach. “Buddy, I’m not going to hurt you, ok? I just want to talk.” Peter still didn’t move. “Please?” Not really sure why Peter followed Tony over to a small set of benches. He didn't sit close to the man at all instead he sat as far as way as he could. 

For at least five minutes no words were spoken, then finally, Tony decided to say something. “I screwed up. I screwed the pooch big-time.“ That got Peter's attention and he looked up curiously at the man. “You looked up to Iron Man your whole life right?” Peter nodded. “Well, I didn't have anybody to look up to growing up. All I knew was board rooms, meetings, and getting yelled at. I didn't know if I’ve ever really been good enough to have kids. Would I’d be capable of loving them? My dad really wasn’t good at showing affection, well he still isn’t. My mom was great at it, but she was sick a lot. I guess that’s why I overcompensate with Morgan because I really want her to know that I love her. What I’m trying to say is I guess I suck at this pretty bad.”

“What do you mean?”

"You obviously hate me right? I mean here I am flying you on a private jet all the way to Orlando just to treat you like you didn’t even exist. And I definitely didn’t mean to do that by the way. I’m so used to being good at everything I guess I just try too hard and it seems like I failed. I mean the girls had a good time but does that really mean anything if your experience was miserable?”

“Well I mean the trip was more for them, they’re like little kids. Isn't Disney for little kids?”

“Peter this trip was supposed to be for all of us. All five of us not just the two little ones, but for every single one of us to enjoy ourselves. And so far if you’re feeling like this then I know I failed.” Peter looked down at his hands. Was this just Tony’s magic again? Was he trying to make him feel better about everything?

“I mean I guess I was being a brat. I didn’t mean to be and I’m sorry if I ruined the trip for everybody.“ Tony gave him a sad look across the benches.

“Peter, this trip was for you too. You didn’t ruin it for anybody, but I think I might’ve ruined it for you. At least so far. I'm gonna shoot straight with you OK? I don’t like not being good at things and I really don’t like not being in control. Everything that could go wrong with his trip did. It wasn’t supposed to be like this OK? I tried to do too much by myself and I didn’t ask for help and that’s my mistake. It’s not your fault that I didn’t make sure that your needs were met. You’re the kid and I'm the adult that’s my job, not yours. If you had a crappy day that’s on me and I’m sorry.“ Sitting there Peter felt shocked. Like floored. Tony was rarely ever this candid with him and more than anything he was apologizing to him? Wow. 

Iron Man was apologizing to him, Peter Parker. 

What a thought. 

“And I heard you kid, and I want you to know something I’ve done the boarding school thing and trust me is not the route you want to take. Especially in Canada? Those schools are tough. And I don’t mean academically because I know you can blow them out of the water, I mean the regimented like really strict. If you think Pep's meal plans are bad then you’ll never make it there.” Tony turned and scooted a bit closer to Peter and shockingly Peter didn't back away. “Besides kid, we could never move on without you. I know today probably made you feel a little bit more insecure than before and I hate that I made you feel that way because you’re so important to us. I mean really. Think of it like this, you’re a part of our puzzle. Without you, we wouldn’t be complete.” 

Peter scoffed loudly not even caring how rude it was. “Right.”

“Come on, think about it. How bad does it suck when you’ve done that thousand-piece puzzle and you can’t find that one piece you need to finish? You know you need it otherwise you’ll have to look at that incomplete picture every day knowing that something is off. We can’t do that to you or to ourselves. Just give it up OK? I couldn’t deal with that site and trust me I could never deal with Gwen and Morgan screaming for their Petey every day for the rest of my life. Nope, not gonna happen not to mention that will completely ruin my sex life uh not that you need to know that. ” Tony groaned. “Ugh don’t tell Pep I said that. She’ll kill me for being inappropriate again. Oh, by the way, I’m still super mad at you for letting her know that I showed you that old school Batman movie. The argument over that one I’ll never forget. Just so you know.” 

Peter shrugged twiddling his thumbs. It was a lot to take in. He'd wanted to believe these things for so long, but it was hard. Not sure what he was feeling anymore he asked the one question that had been on his mind all day. “You’d be sad I was gone,” he asked quietly. Tony turned to look at Peter shocked with his eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be Peter?” 

“I thought you know, you’d want me to find my someones.” Tony laughed shocking the hell out of Peter before muttering to himself and smiling. “What?” 

“Kid I wanted you to accept us as your someones. Me and Pep. God, this why you’ve been acting all weird?” He pulled Peter’s head close to his and planted a giant kiss on it. “Peter, we already love you. Can’t you see that? We didn’t want you to think we were making you choose us. We wanted you to do it. Come on kid, really? Mama Rhodes and my best friend? You had to see the correlation, I mean I laid it out for you hook line and sinker.”

Peter turned to glare up at Tony before shaking his head angrily. “What about Cooper then? What about that?”

“Peter, we wanted you to have a friend your own age. You can’t possibly want to spend all of your time with me, Pep, or the girls? That’s not normal. We kept hoping that you’d hit it off so that he could come on this trip with you and maybe hang out at the penthouse. That’s all.” Relief and realization started to wash over Peter.

“Really? So you weren’t trying to get rid of me?”

“No! Oh my gosh, here’s a newsflash, we’ve been planning this trip for over a month. We had it all planned out. The two little ones with Pep and us guys together. You two were going to be in the Star Wars room next door. That all changed when you didn’t want to hang out with him and then Pep had to go on this crazy last minute. At that point things just got crazy. We didn’t want you sleeping in a room by yourself and we knew two first graders would cramp your style so we made them put a bed and some furniture in that room for you so you’d be close to us. You have to know bud, we never forgot you and we definitely never wanted to get rid of you. Not one time.” 

Peter let the words sink in. They’d really planned a trip for him just as extravagant as the girls’? After today it was insanely hard to believe that. “So this wasn’t supposed to be like this?” 

“No.” 

“How can I believe you? How come nothing you’re talking about I saw today?” Tony sighed and pulled out his phone. He pulled up a PDF and zoomed in before handing it to Peter. 

“Star Wars Galaxy’s Edge Exclusive walkthrough?” Peter couldn’t believe it. “They have one of kind memorabilia? That’s amazing!” He smiled big and looked up at Tony. “This was for me? C-can we still go?” Tony reached out and ruffled Peter’s hair. 

“Sure, Peanut.” 

“Ugh, do you have to call me that?”

“With those ears? Uh yeah, I do! You look like a precious little cashew,” Tony said with a wide grin and a bop to Peter’s nose. He rolled his eyes at the man. “Look at me for a second.” Blinking he pulled his eyes to look up at Tony’s. 

“We’ve always wanted you, Peter. Always. Never forget that.”

With all of the weight he’d been carrying for what felt like forever, Peter finally felt the sleep catching up to him. It felt like only seconds later that his eyes were fighting to stay open. Even though he was twelve and hadn’t been carried to bed in years, he still let Tony grab him and pull him into his arms like he did every day for Gwen and Morgan. For once it was nice to really forget all of his worries and be a kid. As he slipped into sleep he felt Tony gently kiss his forehead. “Night buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...feeling less murderous toward Tony now? Feeling like Pete still got shafted? Lemme know! 
> 
> Oh and uh...I think we'll have a new unrelated story soon. More like Riding the Waves...stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my friends is the END! I have another part of this series already sort of written so we'll see when I get that posted...for now, I'll see you at the bottom!
> 
> Also, thank you ALL for your sweet comments. I couldn't tell you how badly I wanted to tell you all not to hate Tony and that there was a reason, but alas haha I had to wait. Thanks for sticking by me until the end.

When Peter woke up he his ears met the familiar sound of snoring. Plopping his head back onto the pillow he wondered why even with his hearing could he hear Tony all the way in the other room. An errant hand smacked him in the face he rolled over wondering what in the hell was going on. To his surprise he wasn’t in the small cubby of a room no, he was in the master bedroom...in Tony and Pepper’s bed. 

What? 

He sat up quickly and almost fell out of the bed. As if by instinct Tony’s arm reached out and stopped him from falling. Turning his head he saw the man with one eye open smirking at him. “Looks like we need guardrails for here too, huh?” Peter stuck out his tongue at Tony in response. “Hurry up and get back in bed before she notices we’re up,” Tony hissed as he pulled Peter forward. 

Peter gave Tony a look of confusion as he flopped onto the bed next to the man, but then Pepper appeared in the doorway in a pair of yoga pants and a playful smirk on her face. “Time for breakfast boys,” she said as she winked at them before leaving. 

“See what you did?” Peter fell backward onto the bed as Tony smacked him in the face with a pillow. “Your fault,” Tony huffed. “Now I’ve got to deal with avocado toast for breakfast instead of bacon-filled omelets and waffles.” 

“How’s it my fault?” 

“I don’t know, I'll think of something,” Tony huffed as he fell backward. Peter sat there staring at the man next to him. Tony was in a black tank top and a pair of sweatpants. His hair was messy and without any products. Peter leaned forward on his knees. The normalcy of the moment started to overwhelm him. Turning onto his side he tentatively laid down near Tony. At first, he kept himself a foot apart then he moved a little bit closer. He wasn’t so sure if should move closer, but then he lost his nerve. The moment only passed for a bit before He felt Tony’s calloused hand pull him closer and then finally right under Tony’s arm nestled into the man’s side. Peter didn’t say anything instead he just turned to look up at the man. Tony popped one eye open and smirked, “now you’re getting it, Peanut.” He patted Peter on the chest. “Rest up buddy. Today’s gonna be a lot.” With a smile on his face, Peter snuggled into Tony’s side. 

A few more minutes of sleep would be perfect. 

~/~

“Mommy, guess what? Me and Gigi saw all princesses and we rode Dumbo like a billion times,” Morgan said between bites of oatmeal. Peter rested his head in his hand as he watched the scene. Before May had left them, breakfast events like this were commonplace. With Gwen doing some type of theatrical reenactment while Morgan joined in or spouted off random facts. He missed moments like that. For Peter, this was a lot closer to what home felt like. Yesterday he felt like the butt end of the festivities and today, well today seemed much more normal than he anticipated. Even after his talk with Tony late last night he still wasn’t sure where he stood, but at least now he knew that he wasn’t in trouble.

“What are we gonna do today? Yesterday we did so much, I wanted to sleep like Belle,” Gwen said dramatically falling onto the table. Pepper tapped her hand beckoning her to sit up and remember her manners.

“Today, we’re going to have to do something a little bit more I don’t know...fun!” The girls gasped and looked up at Pepper expectantly. “You two beauties are going to be the stars of the parade! All-day you’ll do your hair and makeup and then right at lunch you’ll get to ride in the parade.” The girls simultaneously sat mouths wide open staring. Peter’s stomach clenched, but he had to smile. That had to be amazing for them. A split second later the girls were out of their chairs screaming and running around the room. They did that for a few moments before Pepper called them back to the table. 

“Hey Pete, while they do that, you an’ me are gonna hit up that Star Wars place we talked about,” Tony said as he sat down. Peter looked up at him surprised.

“Really? Today? Like right now?”

“Like right after breakfast, dude,” Pepper cut in with a smile. “You deserve it and I know Tony can’t do another round of princess dances.” 

“No I can’t,” the man said into his coffee with a smirk. Peter sat back with a smile, things were finally looking up. 

~/~

Peter had a smile on his face that was bigger than one he ever remembered wearing before. He was wearing a brand new custom-built lightsaber and wearing a Jedi robe as he walked sat down at the table.

“Peter or shall I say, Luke?” Peter playfull shoved Tony as the man offered him a playful look. “I wanted to tell you something,” Tony said calmly causing Peter to look up at him. “Thank you for saving from that princess flash mob. I don’t think I could have stomached it for one more second!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, what’d you think I was going to say,” the man said as he motioned for Peter to slide his chair closer to him. As soon as Tony got close enough he pulled Peter close to him close into a hug before planting a kiss on the side of his head. “Peter, what part of you thought that I’d like to sing and dance with Mickey and Minnie all day? Dude, I love my girls, but come on.” 

Glancing up at Tony Peter took the genuine look in the man’s eyes as fact. 

“I guess well, I know now.” 

“Underoos, you and I both know who I am, right?” Peter looked around and leaned into Tony with a smile on his face. The man never referenced his alter ego in an even semi-public environment. “Trust me, I really wanted to spend days doing hands-on stuff like this. Watching the girls have fun was a blast, but man those songs are a drag.” 

“Tell me about it,” Peter snorted. Before Peter could say anything else, the chairs around the table started to slide as two little arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Petey!” He turned to see Gwen pushing something into his chest while Morgan was right in Tony’s face. 

“Daddy! Me an’ Gwen got to see everything from the float and Mommy says that we were the life of the party like you!” Unable to stop it Peter laughed. He didn’t even have to look up to know that Tony was glaring at him. 

“So, Peter, did you have fun with Tony,” Pepper said cutting in. He looked up at the woman who even in hundred-degree weather still looked immaculate which was the exact opposite of how sticky and gross he felt. 

“Yes! It was great. We rode so many rides and there were so many facts I didn’t know. Man, it was like the best thing ever! Do you think we could go back tomorrow?” He bit his lip looking between Tony and Pepper. 

“We’ll see, tomorrow we’d like to do something with everyone,” Tony said after a moment. Peter sighed and settled backward in his chair as the waiter came to take their orders. Once their drinks came out, Peter settled into his chair wondering just how much fun he’d have the next day. Would they ask him to watch the girls while the adults went out? Would he get a chance to ride or do something that he’d enjoy? 

“Peter?” Looking up Peter saw Pepper looking at him curiously.

“Yes ma’am?”

“Oh, we’re past that, right?” Peter nodded shyly. “What are you thinking about? You’ve been quiet for a good bit here.” Peter bit his lip wondering if he should really tell her how he was feeling. He really didn’t want to make any waves or make them reconsider how they felt about him. “Peter?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing, I’m ok.”

“Are you sure? If something’s bothering you we want you to speak up,” Pepper said tenderly. Gosh, she sounded like May. Before he could stop himself he spoke again.

“Will I get to have fun too?” The woman’s features softened. 

“Of course, we planned this trip for you as well as the girls. I’m sorry about yesterday, but trust me when I say we’ve planned this to make sure everyone has a good time, ok?” Peter nodded hoping she was telling the truth. 

“W-what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to a waterpark in the morning then I figured you and I could get some yogurt and maybe play some games.” Peter offered a confused face. “What you think I never played video games?”

“I honestly thought you had a briefcase from birth.” Pepper snorted before sipping the drink in front of her. 

“I’ll have you know that if you catch me on a racing game or a pinball machine you’d have a hard time finding anyone to beat me.” Peter smiled widely. May was good at arcade games too. 

~/~

Dinner had gone well if you’d ask Peter. He loved times when they were all together having a good time and just enjoying being together. They were all eating dessert when he noticed that Pepper and Tony started to act weirdly. Pepper had left to take a phone call and before he knew it, the two adults kept passing glances back and forth to each other and often smiling in a weird way. A knot formed in his stomach. He really hoped that it wasn’t anything bad. Right now he didn’t know if he could handle anything bad. 

Almost immediately he stopped eating his sundae in favor of trying to calm the fear that was becoming a knot in his stomach. 

“Hey Pep, why don’t we tell ‘em, Pete’s gonna give himself an ulcer here soon,” Tony said putting his arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

“I-I’m alright,” Peter said wishing he didn’t stutter sometimes. Tony snorted and rubbed his hair.

“Kid, you’re turning red with worry and concern. Come on Pep, let’s lay it on ‘em.” Peter turned to see Pepper pulling out a big cardboard card. She slid it into the middle of the table. 

“What’s that Mommy,” the girls echoed. 

“Read it,” the adults said together. Gwen and Morgan looked confused before sliding the paper toward Peter. When he saw the text he gasped before looking up.

“Petition to adopt? You want to adopt me,” he asked looking up at Tony and Pepper. 

“Kid, you and Gwen are a package. We’re adopting both of you,” Tony said. 

“I thought you were going to be our guardians,” Peter asked still in awe. 

“Peter, we are your guardians, but this makes it more official. When you grow up you’ll own apart of Stark Industries along with Morgan. This way if anything ever happens to me or Tony then you and Gwen wouldn’t have to worry about anything. You’ll be legally our children just as much as Morgan is,” Pepper said wrapping her arms around Gwen who was now sitting on her lap. Peter was still in shock. 

“How? I mean, well I don’t know,” Peter said. 

“We all discussed this together at length before May left us and this is what we all decided was best,” Tony said. “It’s ok with you, right?” 

“Yeah, I mean it’s great, really.” Thoughts started swirling in his mind again. 

“Peter, what’s on your mind? You can tell us,” Pepper said. 

“Do we get to keep our own names? Like Parker and Stacy?” Pepper glanced at Tony who shrugged. 

"You can both keep your last names, but we’d love it if we all had the same last name. It’s really up to you guys,” Pepper said smiling widely. 

“So what do you guys say? Want to be an official family?” Peter looked up and saw Gwen nodding with her head-turning into Pepper’s chest. Then all eyes were on him. 

He still had thoughts swirling in his head, but he knew that this was the right decision for him and Gwen. 

“Oh, we have one more thing for you guys,” Pepper slid out little boxes to everyone. When Peter opened his, it was a puzzle piece. Looking around he saw that everyone got one, but they were all different. He pulled his out and held it in his fingertips. 

“Mine’s pink,” Gwen said. Peter noticed that everyone's was a different color. Pepper white. Morgan pale blue, Tony red, and his Luke Skywalker blue. As he turned the piece over he realized that his first name was engraved on the bottom and there was something else underneath... 

‘Stark Family’ the inscription said. 

“They um all fit together,” Peter said holding his and Morgan’s in his hand. 

“Of course, just like us, Peter,” Pepper said smiling holding Tony’s hand. 

“What do you say Pete? Ready to be a family?” Looking around the table at Tony and Pepper and the two little girls at his sides, Peter made his decision. 

With a smile he nodded. 

“I’m ready,” he said. 

~/~

After showering, brushing teeth, and braiding hair, the newly formed Stark family were all piled into the massive bed in the Disney resort suite. The movie in front of them was almost over. Peter wasn’t very tired, but he didn’t feel like going to bed at all. Fortunately for him, the adults thought he was asleep along with the girls which gave him the wonderful ability to eavesdrop without any effort. For the most part, the conversation was about work and other things that Peter didn’t care about, but he was surprised to hear his name. 

“How was he today?” 

“Who? Pete? Oh, he was great, Pep. Smiled ear to ear the whole time. Made that lightsaber thingy, got him one of those robes they wear, and oh man he met this other little nerdy kid and they hit it off.” 

“Tony, that was Culkin, they met days ago.”

“Oh, that’s him? Thought that kid was taller.” Peter heard them snorting and trying to suppress their giggles. 

Gross. 

“Yeah, smiled like I haven’t seen him in weeks. I’m thinking I’ll keep him behind one more day. Just the two of us. You know make up for his crappy first day.” 

“Mr. Stark, I think that is a wonderful idea.” He felt Pepper turn over and he rolled his eyes knowing she was probably making googly eyes at Tony. “I think we should make a better effort to indulge him. He’s so self sufficient we forget he needs our help too.

“I know, I can’t believe he wanted to go to a boarding school.” Tony scoffed. “I couldn’t imagine that.”

“What you’re growing a soft spot for the boy who’s just like you?”

“Pepper, you know he’s special to me.”

“But?”

“It’s different with girls. You’re the best role model. I mean, Peter has me to look up to? That’s not a great legacy.”

“Anthony Stark, you stop right there, you hear me? You are an amazing father and an amazing man. I for one am very proud of you.” 

“Pep,” Tony started.

“No, you almost gave your life for people you’ll never meet and you did it without a second thought. I saw you soaking your leg this morning after you carried Peter upstairs. Don’t tell me that you’re not a worthy role model.” 

“I guess that I can’t then, huh?” Peter heard them giggling again. “I guess if one good thing came out of this trip is that Peter knows now that we’re a family and nobody is going anywhere.” 

“I think that’s the best gift we could ever give him,” Pepper said quietly. 

As he sat listening to the two adults, Peter knew that he wasn’t ready to go back to New York, not yet anyway. Now though, he knew that when he did, he would be leaving with his family. 

And that was all more than enough for him. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts...feeling like Peter is settled? Can't wait for more? Let me know! I do have a part 3 and 4 of this planned, but I don't know when they'll come out. So we'll see. :) 
> 
> Lastly, here's a little preview to my next story, just think...Witness Protection and our favorite family. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter as hard as it was...wait until you see what's coming next. :)


End file.
